Inspecciones
by JenWright
Summary: Dumbledore quiere hacer una inspección a los Premios Anuales durante todo un día. Pero Draco quiere hacer otro tipo de inspecciones. A sus cosas. Y ella es suya."–¿Qué te parece si yo también hago una inspección de lo que es mio? Te estremeces ante mis palabras y te arqueas hacía mi, buscando el contacto de mis manos. Pero yo quiero empezar poco a poco; ya aumentaremos el ritmo."


Hola de nuevo.

Sé que he vuelto a estar desaparecida, pero he estado de vacaciones. Ahora he vuelto, y claro, también mis historias.

Esta historia estaba incompleta cuando marché de vacaciones, y hoy mismo, que he vuelto de ellas, la he terminado. Es una trama que me gusta bastante, y eso que odio las inspecciones. **_Ya me gustaría que Draco me inspeccionara así._**

Como siempre y en todas mis historias, podéis observar como no nombro ni describo a Hermione, o al menos lo intento lo máximo posible. Espero que os identifiquéis con la protagonista tanto como yo lo he hecho.

**Tengo pensado escribir un segundo capitulo. Ya sabéis, Draco no es el único que puede hacer inspecciones.  
**

**Si queréis que así sea, decírmelo en un review o PM.**

Besos y abrazos. Jen

* * *

_**Inspecciones**_.

Era gracioso, porque al viejo loco que tenemos por director parecía divertirle la situación, mientras que Snape y McGonagall se morían de ganas de salir de aquí. Yo también deseaba aquello.

A Dumbledore le pareció adecuado hacer una revisión a la sala de los Premios Anuales una tarde de Sábado. Nos pillo a ambos en medio de un baño bastante _interesante_ en la gran bañera de la sala, así que, como el dicho muggle que tanto me recuerdas, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Tuve que salir y entretener al viejo –con solo una toalla cubriéndome, todo hay que decirlo–, mientras que tú te desapareces con un hechizo y vas hasta tú cuarto. Ante las atentas miradas de Snape y McGonagal, yo sigo parloteando con él, diciéndole cosas como que estoy muy agradecido de ser Premio Anual y un montón de chorradas más. Entonces tú sales de tu cuarto, como si te acabaras de levantar de una siesta. Llevas un camisón purpura de seda, y yo paro de hablar porque, directamente, mi cerebro parece que se fue de vacaciones a China.

¿De donde diantres habías tenido todo este tiempo esas... cosas?

Los únicos pijamas con los que yo te había visto eran mis camisas, o tus camisas a cuadros con pantalones de chándal. Así que cuando te veo ahí, sonriente, fingiendo estar sorprendida por la aparición del director, no puedo hacer otra cosa que babear como un gilipollas. Te ves tan femenina, que deseo cogerte en volandas en ese mismo momento y volver a meterte en la bañera para reanudar lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran.

Dumbledore habla al fin y nos explica que quiere ver como es el día a día de los Premios Anuales de su colegio. Tú empalideces al instante cuando dice que se piensa a quedar aquí toda la noche. Me reiría de tu expresión de no ser porque yo tengo la misma. El que el viejo se quedará a dormir significaba que tendríamos que dormir cada uno en su cuarto. Solos.

Sonríes y te encierras en tu cuarto con la excusa de que debes prepararte para la cena. Yo hago lo mismo, pero el viejo me dice algo antes de que le cierre la puerta de golpe.

–La marca, muchacho. Recuerda el discurso de bienvenida.

Me quedo pensando un momento apoyado contra la puerta, y me miro el brazo izquierdo. La marca tenebrosa, allí donde el mismo Lord Voldemort me marcó como otra oveja al matadero, estaba... ¿desapareciendo? No, eso era imposible. La marca seguía ahí, aquello era evidente, y que ahora no siguiera los mandatos de el Señor Tenebroso no hacía que desapareciera. Pero estaba más aclarada, más borrosa. Como si le hubieran quitado color, fuerza.

Me esforcé en recordar el maldito discurso de bienvenida que nos daba el viejo todos los años, pero solo recuerdo que me dormí en la mitad. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es una vez que tú me recordaste una frase que dijo Dumbledore hacia tiempo.

"El amor puede borrar las heridas, incluso aquellas que dejan marca."

¿Era eso a lo que se refería el director? Realmente el viejo estaba perdiendo facultades mentales con la edad.

Me pongo unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de cuadros verdes, de esas que se que te gustan. Bajo al salón en cuanto acabo, y allí os veo. Dumbledore sentado en el sofá, y tú al lado, comiendo pastelillos y bebiendo té. Snape y McGonagall habían desaparecido, y me alivie bastante.

Una cosa era Snape, y otra Dumbledore.

El director y tú charlabais amenamente sobre los estudios, mientras tú reías o sonreías sin parar. Llevabas un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, vaporoso cual nube, y solo dos finos tirantes lo sujetaban a tus hombros. Los tirantes del sujetador también estaban allí, blancos, sin destacar. Tu pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo de esas que se mueven al más mínimo gesto tuyo. Me he fijado antes.

Y me quedé ahí, apoyado en el marco de mi puerta, porque no podía dejar de mirarte. De nuevo te veías tan femenina, tan delicada... Esto no tenía nada que ver con los vaqueros gastados y las camisas de leñador que acostumbras a llevar.

–Señor Malfoy, ¿no tiene pensado acompañarnos?

La voz del viejo me devuelve a la realidad y fijo la vista en él, que sonríe con cordialidad hacia mi, levantando su taza de té. Tú te ríes suavemente, y aunque no se si es de mi o conmigo, me da igual. Tu risa me hace sonreír, y asiento al director.

–Claro que sí, profesor.

Me acerco a vosotros y me siento a tu lado, tan cerca que tu piel se eriza ante mi contacto. Cojo una taza de té y bebo un sorbo, ante vuestra atenta mirada, y me veo obligado a preguntar.

–¿Y a que viene esta inesperada visita, profesor Dumbledore?

Se que mi voz suena divertida, incluso sarcástica, y aunque a ti te hace gracia me pegas un codazo en las costillas.

–Tenía curiosidad por ver si la relación entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin podía ser cordial. Como supongo que ya sabéis, los Gryffindors y los Slytherins tienen una especie de rivalidad que no logro entender.

Estaba a punto de reír cuando tú me vuelves a pegar, más fuerte que antes. Suelto un pequeño gemido de dolor que oculto con una tos, y tú sonríes al director como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

–Realmente creo que no debe de preocuparse por la relación entre Draco y yo. Como ve, todavía no nos hemos matado, como creo que todo el colegio espera todavía.

El viejo se ríe, tú también, y yo simplemente sonrío. En el fondo se que no te hace gracia, porque sabes perfectamente que Pansy desea cortarte cada miembro del cuerpo y cocinarlos para que se los coman Crabbe y Goyle. Es una loca celosa, y que no haya salido prácticamente de la torre desde principios de curso la vuelve aún más loca.

–Es cierto, profesor. No debe preocuparse por nuestra _relación_.

Y se que ahora deseas matarme y entregar mi cuerpo al mismo Voldemort, porque el tono con el que digo la ultima palabra y como abrazo tu cintura posesivamente hace que te sonrojes como un tomate. Dumbledore se limita a reír y acabar su té, mientras se levanta y limpia con la mano su túnica, cubierta de migas.

–Eso me ha quedado claro, muchachos. No os molestaré más. Solo espero que a las once de la noche estéis cada uno en su cuarto para que yo pueda acomodarme en el salón.

Tú te levantas con rapidez y una sonrisa cortes en la cara, preguntando:

–¿No le será incomodo dormir en el salón, profesor? Puede dormir en mi cuarto si quiere y yo duermo en el sofá; no sería la primera vez.

Contemplo anonadado como Dumbledore ríe otra vez y te revuelve el pelo como si fueras una pequeña niña.

–Tranquila, hija. Hechizaré el sofá para que se amplíe y sea más cómodo. Y ahora, me despido.

El viejo se va por la puerta tranquilamente y cuando esta se cierra con suavidad, tú te giras hacia mi y me miras enfurecida.

–¿En que estabas pensando, imbécil? ¿Qué sería buena idea sobarme delante del director de este maldito colegio? Por Merlin, seguramente ahora se entere todo el colegi...

Me levanto y te callo con un beso, envolviendo con uno de mis brazos tu cintura y pegándote contra mi. Entierro mi otra mano en tu pelo, liberándolo de la presión de la goma, haciendo que caiga por tu espalda en ondas. Te revuelves entre mis brazos y te separas de mi lo poco que te permito, mirándome fijamente.

–Me importa una mierda si se entera todo el colegio de nuestra relación, si te soy sincero –comento burlón, sonriendo contra tus labios.

–Parkinson me mataría. Y se lo diría a tus padres, quienes te matarían a ti.

Te beso otra vez, y esta vez te relajas, abandonándote en mis labios, correspondiendo al beso.

–Me da igual. Como si tenemos que fugarnos e ir a vivir a París. Nada me separará de ti, ni siquiera un _avada kedabra_.

Y esas palabras, tiernas sin intención por mi parte, hacen que coloques tus manos en mi cuello para atraerme hacia ti, besándome de nuevo. Se que en el fondo te gustan esas ñoñerías, y yo me estoy volviendo un cursi contigo inconscientemente. Mierda.

Tus manos se aferran a mi nuca, entrelazando los dedos con mi pelo, y noto como te pones de puntillas para alcanzar mejor mis labios. Inclino mi cabeza para que no tengas que hacer ese esfuerzo y acaricio con las yemas de los dedos tus hombros desnudos, haciendo que te estremezcas. Mis labios bajan inconscientemente por tu mandíbula hasta tu cuello, donde muerdo la tierna carne. Sueltas un pequeño gemido y alzas tu cintura para que roce la mía, y yo ahogo un gruñido mordiéndome el labio inferior. Rozo con mis labios el lóbulo de tu oreja, besándolo.

–¿Te apetece reanudar lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran?

No asientes, no dices nada, sino que te limitas a bajar una de tus manos por mi pecho hasta introducirla debajo de la camisa, acariciando mi abdomen. Mis labios bajan por tu cuello hasta tu hombro y tras recorrerlo un par de veces, atrapo con los dientes el fino tirante del vestido y lo arrastro hasta dejarlo caer. Me separo de ti y te miro a los ojos, separando tus manos de mi para colocarlas en tus costados. Cojo el otro tirante y, con lentitud, lo arrastro igual que con el otro hasta que cae; y con él, todo el vestido. Te encuentras prácticamente desnuda ante mi, solo con tu ropa interior, blanca esta vez. Un gruñido casi animal sale de mis labios y te cojo en brazos, uniendo al instante tus labios con los mios. Anudas tus brazos en mi cuello, aferrándote a mi, fundiéndote contra mi pecho. Te sientes tan cálida, que te aprieto aún más contra mi, mientras voy hacia el gran baño. Te siento en el borde la bañera y me coloco entre tus piernas; no se como me arreglo para hacerlo sin dejar de besarte. Mis manos te recorren entera, solo buscando la suavidad de tu piel, sea donde sea. Empiezas a desabrochar mi camisa lentamente, y cuando la abres, recorres mi pecho con los dedos, lenta y sensual. Te separas de mis labios mientras me quitas la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo, y te inclinas para besar mi pecho, mordisqueando allí donde eres capaz. Suelto un pequeño gemido cuando lames los abdominales, fruto de entrenamientos de quiddith y otro tipo de entrenamientos en los que tampoco quiero pensar, y tú en respuesta desabrochas con habilidad mi cinturón, bajando la cremallera del pantalón y dejándolo caer a mis pies. Con un movimiento rápido de pies lo aparto y te vuelvo a besar, cogiéndote en brazos otra vez y metiéndonos a ambos en la caliente agua de la bañera. Me siento en ella y tú te colocas a horcajadas sobre mi, con el agua llegándote hasta la mitad de tus pechos. Tus pezones salen y entran en el agua con cada respiración, y me aprovecho de la situación para tomar uno entre mis labios y pellizcar el otro con mis dedos. Un gemido sale de tu boca, haciendo que mi excitación aumente.

La poca ropa que nos cubre acaba desapareciendo, los besos y las caricias aumentan de velocidad.

Y yo te hago mía una vez más.

La cena transcurre como siempre. Yo estoy sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, entre Nott y Zabinni, observándote. La gente de mi mesa ya se ha acostumbrado a que no te quite nunca la vista de encima; bueno, todos menos Pansy, que parece que va a explotar un día de estos.

Te veo reírte por alguna cosa que dice Weasley, que junto a Potter me dan la espalda, y le lanzas un trozo de pan a la cara, juguetona. Vuestras risas se oyen desde aquí.

–Parece más feliz, ¿verdad, Draco? ¿Será por Potter? Se dice que se ven a escondidas desde cuarto.

Tengo que contenerme para no pegar a Zabinni y dejarlo medio muerto en el bosque prohibido. La sola idea de que tú pudieras estar viéndote con el cara rajada me hace reír por lo absurda que es. Pero también hace que me muera de celos cual niño enamorado.

Sobre todo ahora, cuando Potter se inclina para coger un trozo de pan que ha quedado enredado en tu pelo y te da un golpecito en la nariz. Tú sonríes y dices algo que seguramente será un "gracias". Se me revuelve el estomago con solo pensar que has disfrutado el roce de los dedos del cara rajada en tu pelo.

Putos celos.

Putas hormonas.

Puto todo.

Sé que sientes mi mirada sobre ti, y sé que esa sonrisa de medio lado que tienes en la cara es tu manera de volverme loco a distancia. Oigo como la comadreja te dice que quites esa sonrisa, que le recuerdas a "Malfoy". Me río desde mi sitio, y se que me has oído. Levantas la mirada y me miras, sin quitar esa sonrisa. No puedo más que volver a reír. Pero mi risa muere cuando la enana pelirroja te pega un codazo ligero y hace que vuelvas la mirada hacia ella. Se inclina y te susurra algo al oído, algo que hace que te sonrojes.

Quiero saber que te ha dicho.

Me muero por levantarme e irme hacia ti, besarte delante de todo el maldito colegio, y preguntarte suavemente al oído que te ha preguntado.

Pero no puedo. No puedo, porque tú no me dejas.

–¿No creéis que la mojigata se ha soltado últimamente? Por favor, mirar sus piernas. Hace un año, llevaba la falda hasta los pies, joder. Que zorr...

Pansy estalla, como había intuido.

Me fijo un segundo en tus piernas, morenas, solo cubiertas por los calcetines escarlatas y dorados que te marcan como leona. Y automáticamente, me levanto de la mesa con furia, interrumpiendo la gilipollez que Pansy estaba a punto de decir. El sonido que ha producido hace que todo el comedor se calle, y que todas las miradas se centren en mi figura, que ahora se coloca frente a Pansy.

–Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar lo que has dicho de ella. Nunca. Porque creo que a los hombres lobo del bosque prohibido les va a encantar encontrarte inconsciente por ahí.

Siento tu mirada sobre mi, y se que mi voz ha sido lo suficientemente alta como para que pudieras oír mi amenaza. Pansy me mira asombrada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la boca entreabierta.

–Pero Draco...

–Nada, Parkinson. Una sola palabra más sobre ella, y sabrás lo que es el miedo.

Me aparto de ella con asco, antes de que pueda decir nada. El comedor está en silencio y me importa una mierda, ya que voy hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra. Pero me paro delante de la puerta cuando oigo el ruido de alguien levantarse y correr hacia mi. En el momento en el que me giro, te siento contra mi pecho con fuerza, tus brazos en mi cuello, apretándome contra ti.

Echo una carcajada y envuelvo tu cintura con mis brazos, mirándote a los ojos.

–Ya era hora que decidieras que todos lo supieran, preciosa.

Ríes feliz y te pones sobre mis pies para besarme. No puedo hacer más que devolverte el beso con pasión y reírme por dentro de todas las exclamaciones y gritos que desata nuestra declaración.

Antes de que nadie nos pueda decir nada, te cojo en volandas y salgo contigo del comedor, corriendo. Entierras tu rostro en mi pecho, aún sin parar de reír, y acaricias mi nuca con los dedos.

–Hemos dejado a todo el colegio asombrado, Draco.

Río contigo y beso tu pelo; me hace cosquillas en la nariz.

–Eso es porque nos tienen envidia, princesa.

Levantas la cabeza y me miras a los ojos. Los tuyos brillan con esa ternura que me ha enamorado desde el primer día.

–Gracias por defenderme, Draco. No tenías que haberlo hecho, ahora Parkin...

Silencio tus labios con un beso y te guiño un ojo, acariciando tu espalda suavemente con los dedos. Llegamos rápidamente al cuadro del león con una serpiente por el cuello, no estrangulando, sino jugando, y digo la contraseña antes de entrar. Entro en tu cuarto aún contigo en brazos y te tumbo en la cama, pero antes de poder apartarme me coges de la camisa y me acercas a ti, besándome de nuevo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntas entre nuestros labios, abrazando mi cuello con las manos y tirando de la corbata de mi uniforme hacía ti.

–No iba a permitir que dijera lo que iba a decir de ti. Te defendí, y siempre lo haré, nunca lo dudes.

Nuestros labios se vuelven a unir, está vez más lento, más profundo. Mis ojos se cierran ante el placer y mis manos se apoyan en la cama para que no tengas que aguantar mi peso, pero tú tiras más fuerte de mi corbata para acercarme a ti. Coges mis manos y las colocas en tu cintura, que mueves contra mi en muestra de tu deseo.

Suelto un pequeño gemido entre nuestros labios y tú atrapas mi labio inferior entre tus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente. Mis manos vagan por dentro de tu camisa del uniforme, y estoy a punto de desabrochar el sujetador cuando oigo un carraspeo desde el salón.

Estúpido viejo.

Giro el rostro para ver donde se encuentra, y lo veo fingiendo leer uno de los libros que tenemos en la mesa de café. Era más que evidente que nos había visto.

Quito mis manos de dentro de tu camisa y tú no puedes evitar una risa ante el descontento que muestra mi cara. Te robo un ultimo beso antes de levantarme de tu cama y tenderte una mano para ayudarte a hacer lo mismo. Cuando ambos estamos de pie, nos dirigimos de la mano hacía el salón, donde Dumbledore nos sonríe.

–¿Interrumpo algo, muchachos?

Maldito viejo. Como si no nos hubiera visto salir del comedor cual pareja de novela rosa ni devorarnos el uno al otro en la cama de ella hace unos momentos.

–Para nada, profesor. Draco me estaba ayudando con una cosa que necesitaba.

De acuerdo, siempre has mentido bien, pero verte no ayudaba. Tu falda se encontraba más alta de lo normal, tu camisa medio desabrochada, tu pelo revuelto y tus labios rojos. Eras la viva imagen del sexo.

–Me alegro, pues. Yo voy a ir instalándome en el salón, así que si no os importa iros a vuestros respectivos cuartos...

Vale, el viejo ha dejado bien claro que no quiere más escenas porno en la torre mientras esté él. Me das un apretón en la mano antes de guiñarme un ojo y volver a tu cuarto. Estoy subiendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto cuando Dumbledore se ríe. Me giro para encararle, pero no me está mirando. Tiene en la mano una de esas velas que compramos en Hogsmade. Esas velas cuya cera aumenta el deseo sexual.

Mierda.

Entro en mi cuarto antes de ver como el viejo sigue con su inspección. Mi corbata cuelga por mi cuello desatada, mi camisa esta arrugada y mi pelo esta desordenado por tus manos.

A saber que pensara Dumbledore de esto.

Me ducho rápidamente y me coloco los pantalones del pijama. Cuando me tumbo en mi cama, con las luces apagadas, se que no podré dormir esta noche. No estás tú, tumbada a mi lado, acurrucada en mi. La noche va pasando, y yo no hago más que rodar por mi cama de un lado a otro. A veces me siento en la cama unos instantes, a veces voy al baño a refrescarme la cara, a veces me quedo mirando las estrellas desde la ventana.

La cosa es que cuando miro el reloj, son las tres de la madrugada.

Me tapo con las sabanas y cierro los ojos, intentando dormirme de una vez por todas. Estaba en camino de ello cuando oigo mi puerta abrirse sigilosamente y cerrarse del mismo modo. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, en espera, y noto como alguien abre las sabanas a mi lado y se acurruca en mi.

Y sé que eres tú, porque... porque te conozco demasiado.

–No deberías estar aquí, pequeña.

–No podía dormir –susurras cual niña pequeña, acurrucándote más en mi pecho.

Entierro mi rostro en tu pelo y sonrío.

–¿Y conmigo sí?

Tu puño golpea mi pecho juguetón y te siento sonreír contra mi pecho desnudo.

–Sabes que sí.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así, callados y abrazados, disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro, hasta que una pregunta ronda mi cabeza.

–¿Qué te preguntó la enana pelirroja en el comedor?

Cuando no contestas de inmediato temo que estés dormida, pero cuando ríes suavemente sé que solamente estabas pensando si decírmelo o no.

–Te lo digo textualmente. "Malfoy no para de mirarte desde hace meses. Dime que no te está acosando en la torre de los Premios Anuales, por favor".

Echo una carcajada y tú te ves obligada a poner una mano en mi boca. Me miras con reproche, pero la idea de que te esté acosando me resulta tremendamente divertida y mi risa no cesa. Al final, quitas tu mano y la sustituyes por tu boca, callándome de inmediato.

Tu lengua entra sin permiso en mi boca, aunque tampoco lo necesite, y tus manos se enredan en mi pelo, atrayéndome hacía ti. No se si tu intención es mantenerme callado, o simplemente quieres besarme tanto como yo a ti, pero me da igual. Mis manos atrapan tu cintura y te coloco a horcajadas sobre mi, besándote con ansias, con pasión.

–Dumbledore... –murmuras entre nuestros labios, pero es en vano. Sabes que una vez que empezamos, no hay manera de acabar, y que dentro de escasos segundos a ambos nos va a importar poco si nuestros gemidos despiertan al director.

Mis manos recorren tu cuerpo, cubierto solo por una fina camisa de algodón que te queda dos tallas grande, y descubren que no tienes ropa interior.

Con un gemido, más parecido a una rendición, nos hago girar para colocarme sobre ti y quitarte la maldita camiseta que me separa del paraíso. Para cuando te tengo desnuda ante mi, se lo que quiero hacer.

Y será muy silencioso; al menos que tú consigas refrenar tus gemidos.

Me acerco a tu oído, y tras recorrer con la lengua el lóbulo de la oreja, susurro:

–¿Qué te parece si yo también hago una inspección de lo que es mio?

Te estremeces ante mis palabras y te arqueas hacía mi, buscando el contacto de mis manos. Pero yo quiero empezar poco a poco; ya aumentaremos el ritmo.

Con la máxima suavidad de la que soy capaz, acaricio tu rostro con las yemas de los dedos mirándote a los ojos fijamente. Tu mirada es feroz, mostrando el deseo que sientes, pero a la vez tierna.

Siempre tierna, siempre mía.

Mis labios recorren tus mejillas, tu frente, el lóbulo de tu oreja. Al final, te beso en la boca, lento y suave, cerrando los ojos ante el placer. Nuestras bocas se abren y nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, como siempre hacen; como siempre disfrutamos.

Me separo solo para repartir besos por tu mandíbula, deslizando mis manos por tu cuello hasta tus hombros. Mis labios siguen el mismo camino, y mientras mordisqueo la piel de tu cuello, atrapo tus pechos con las manos.

Tu gemido podría haber desertado al viejo si no hubieras cerrado la puerta al entrar.

Mis dientes atrapa uno de tus pezones y tiro suavemente, haciéndote gruñir. Beso y masajeo tus pechos una y otra vez, alternando mi boca y mis manos, y empiezo a bajar por tu cuerpo cuando veo que tus gemidos aumentan de volumen.

Mi saliva cubre todo tu estomago a base de besos y lametones, y cuando soplo suavemente, te estremeces.

–Por ahora todo está bastante bien... ¿Qué tal si comprobamos _más a fondo_?

Tú gimes, a la espera, pero yo quiero ser suave. Aunque, como debí imaginarme, nada más que introduzco dos dedos en ti, la suavidad se va al infierno.

La tierna carne atrapa mis dedos, humedeciéndolos, y tú alzas las caderas para que se entierren más en ti. Tú gimes, yo gruño; es un conjunto de sonidos perfecto.

Mi pulgar se dirige a tu clítoris y comienzo a mover mis dedos, lento al principio, rápido después. Justo cuando siento que te contraes, a punto del orgasmo, saco mis dedos de ti. Estás a punto de protestar cuando los sustituyo por mi lengua, saboreándote. Y es ahí cuando te corres, llenándome la boca de ese dulce jugo del que ya soy adicto.

Tú intentas controlar tu respiración, pero mi boca, insaciable, sigue bajando por el interior de uno de tus muslos.

Mis dientes acarician tu tobillo cuando susurro:

–Date la vuelta.

Sabes que es una orden. Y sé que no te gusta obedecer ordenes, pero esta vez lo haces y te restriegas contra mis sabanas cuan gata en celo, mostrando tu deseo. No puedo evitar gruñir ante la imagen.

Tomo aire y deslizo mis labios por tus piernas en sentido ascendente, llegando a una de tus nalgas. Redondas y perfectas, como todo tú.

–Estás húmeda por aquí. ¿Por qué será? Mejor que investigue otra vez...

Con los codos te abro las piernas y con dos dedos separo los labios que cubren tu apretado y húmedo centro. Oigo el alto gemido que sale de tu boca cuando entierro mi lengua hasta el fondo, mientras acaricio con el pulgar tu clítoris. No me paro a pensar si ha despertado al viejo. A estas alturas estoy tan perdido en ti que podrían entrar todos nuestros amigos aquí de golpe y yo sería incapaz de dejar de penetrarte con mi lengua y mis dedos.

Te retuerces entre mis sabanas, moviendo tus caderas contra mi lengua.

–Por favor... –ruegas. Y tú sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

Me aparto de tu cálido centro y deslizo mis labios, húmedos por tus jugos, por tu espalda. Mordisqueo allí donde puedo, dejándote marcas que deseo que conserves para siempre.

Deseo marcarte como mía.

Cual animal.

Pero me necesitas demasiado como para demorarme en tu espalda tanto como quiero. Te necesito tanto que solo dedico a tus hombros un apasionado beso.

Entierro mi rostro en tu cuello, cogiendote de las caderas. Te mueves contra mi, deseando que te penetre ya. Pero me niego.

Incontables mujeres he tomado por la espalda, negandome a verles el rostro, pero tú eres única, especial. Necesito verte cuando te marco, necesito ver el amor y el deseo en tus ojos cuando de tomo.

Te giro con rapidez y, sin demora, te penetro hasta el fondo.

Gritas.

Gruño.

Es tan jodidamente perfecto. El modo en el que encajamos, el modo en el que nos hacemos uno.

Mis embestidas son tan rápidas y desesperadas que no puedo adivinar si te corres a la primera o a la segunda. Siento tus paredes apretándome, como si un húmedo puño se tratase, y no puedo evitar gemir. Pero no espero a que te repongas, porque empiezo a moverme otra vez, sin parar, rápido y profundo. Y es cuando enredas tus piernas en mi cintura, cuando entierras tus uñas en mi espalda con fuerza, cuando el orgasmo me golpea cual ariete. Noto como te vienes conmigo, como gritamos al unisono.

Te aferras más a mi, mientras yo me desplomo sobre ti, agotado. Nuestra respiración es irregular, descontrolada, pero aún así me coges de la nuca y alzas mi rostro para poder besarme.

Suave.

Tierna.

Como tú.

Nos hago girar para que no tengas que aguantar mi peso; las leves heridas que tus uñas has provocado en mi espalda me molesta, pero no me quejo.

Es una molestia dulce, fruto de tu pasión.

–Lo más probable es que hayamos despertado a Dumbledore –murmuro.

–Seguro.

–Pero no me arrepiento lo más mínimo.

–Ni yo tampoco.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos instantes, controlando nuestra alocada respiración.

–Puede que suba a verme y te vea –digo con suavidad, en una indirecta dulce. Por mucho que deseé que te quedes conmigo aquí, a dormir conmigo, no quiero meterte en ningún problema.

No dices nada.

Solo te limitas a acurrucarte en mi desnudo y sudado pecho y besar el punto justo donde se encuentra mi corazón.

Está claro que no necesito ninguna inspección para saber que significa eso.

Yo también te amo.


End file.
